Pokémon: The New Ancients
by Paper Yoshi
Summary: 100 years into the future, Pokémon have been banished from Kanto. This story tells the plight of both the future Pokémon trainers, faced with imprisonment for their "crimes", and the heroes from the past who went against an ultimate enemy to save Kanto.
1. Future 1

**Chapter 1**

_**FUTURE**_

The dust settled on the ancient, abandoned stadium. Lines of spectator chairs, which once bustled with excitement, sat empty, as a thick layer of dust gathered on each and every one. Down in the centre of the stadium stood two men, guided by the moonlight as they battled their two creatures against each other. One was purple, sporting a large horn which dripped with a thick purple poison, and the other was large and green, with various spikes, some sharp, some blunt, lining it's body.

The man behind the purple monster was the first to make an order, yelling "Megahorn, Nidoking!" Surely enough, the purple creature, Nidoking, lunged forward, pointing it's weapon squarely towards its opponent, which simple jumped out of the way. After this, both monsters returned to their original positions.

His foe, who wore a red cap and jacket, retaliated with "Dark Pulse!"

The green monster curled up slightly, and then it quickly outstretched, pulsing a dark energy ring from the diamond in its abdomen. The Nidoking was hit backwards, but it stood strong.

"Nidoking, focus your energy!"

The Nidoking began to brace itself, preparing itself for a stronger attack in its next round.

It was now the other man's turn to make an order. "Alright, Tyranitar, ready your final attack..."

The other man flinched, "you don't mean-"

"Hyperbeam!" they both yelled simultaneously. The green creature, Tyranitar, opened its mouth as an energy ball began to form between its teeth.

The opposing man began to get angry, "stop! Hyperbeam could easily demolish this ancient stadium, and then they will hear us!"

The other man grinned, someone maniacally.

The other man took out a small sphere and pressed a button, letting out a red light which engulfed Nidoking, making it vanish seemingly into thin air. He then ran off through a nearby exit. The other man stood as he watched his Tyranitar store power.

"I guess this is goodbye, old friend."

The fully-charged beam blasted through the air in a dazzling show of colours, blasting away the dust and debris that stood in its way. Eventually it hit a cold, rusted, metal wall, which merely shattered when hit with the force of the beam. The structure above it began to crumble. Chairs, pillars, spotlights, all crashed to the ground. Soon enough, the entire stadium was falling apart, creating a dust cloud that obscured everything in sight, leaving only the sound of one of the spheres engulfing the Tyranitar.

Above the destruction flew several advanced helicopters, all emblazoned with a large red "R". A group descended via a rope into the remains of the stadium, each taking up a position before cautiously walking forward through the 'fog'.

They came across the shadow of the man. They raised their weapons.

"Don't point those things at me," The man said, with a voice filled with hatred for the guns the men held tightly.

"Surrender, and we will not shoot!" One of the armed men yelled.

"Fine, fine, whatever. All hail Rocket!" The man sarcastically replied, as he went down onto his knees and put his hands above his head.

Some of the men ran behind him and cuffed him, whilst their leader pressed his finger into his ear to activate miniscule radio.

"We've got another. Should we bring him in?"

After a brief pause, he nodded, and gestured to his squad to bring the man to the helicopter that was now waiting on the quiet street, which looked picturesque, like a winter wonderland, but in truth it was only caked in the dust from the debris. The armed men pulled various spheres off the man's belt, and pushed him onto the helicopter violently. Facing him was the man with the Nidoking, who had been spotted fleeing the stadium. He glared at the other man with anger, but it was no use, the other man kept grinning to himself.

The leader turned to the helicopter pilot in the cockpit, "the orders are to take this one to the HQ in Saffron,"

The pilot nodded, and the propellers started, blowing away the snow-like dust, revealing all of the lamp posts, posters and even trash cans emblazoned with the bold, red "R".

The journey took around half an hour, until the helicopter began to descend onto the top of the largest skyscraper in the city. It was a bustling metropolis, with bright lights and fast cars lining every street, but all of the people were merely specks from such a high position.

* * *

Waiting for the helicopter was a man in a black suit, which was also emblazoned with the familiar "R" logo, except the one on his breast was coloured gold. He was Gino, the richest, most powerful man in Kanto, being the leader of "Rocket", the ruling Government of the region.

The cap-wearing man was brought off the helicopter to face Gino.

"We finally got you, 'Red'. You are still using that name, correct?" Gino asked with great curiosity.

"It's only taken you, what, 10 years?" He grinned, "You couldn't even catch me when I was a kid, Mr. President,"

The man went by the codename 'Red' and he alone travelled Kanto in attempts to bring back the creatures banished from the region 50 years ago... Pokémon.


	2. Past 1

**Chapter 2**

_**Past**_

A sweet, calming breeze blew through the grass through a narrow trail, in which two young boys stood, engaged in a Pokémon battle.

"Nidoran, use Peck!"

The small, purple rabbit-like creature leaped forward and tapped it's foe with the horn on its head.

"Larvitar, don't take that! Use bite!"

The green creature leaped forward and bit on the Nidoran's ear, causing out to cry out. The Larvitar jumped back to its original position.

"Focus your energy, Nidoran!"

The Nidoran braced itself.

"Heh. My dad gave me this Technical Machine yesterday. Hyper Beam, Larvitar!"

"Hyper Beam!?" The other boy yelled.

The Larvitar opened its mouth and shot a powerful beam, which sent the Nidoran flying into a nearby tree, causing it to faint.

"Face it; I'm gonna be the greatest trainer Kanto's ever seen!" The Larvitar-owning boy yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Even greater than Red?"

"Oh yeah… The guy who took out Team Rocket, beat the Elite 4 and has the level 100 Pokémon…"

"No one will ever do better, not even that Gold guy from Johto,"

"Hey! Gold got rid of Team Rocket over there too, remember!?"

The two children continued arguing as the breeze continued down the path into a settlement known as Pallet Town. The sun shone brightly in the sky as various people went about their daily lives. Atop a hill stood a laboratory, outside of which stood a man wearing a thick hooded cloak, unusual attire for the warm summer weather. The door slid open, and he walked inside, pulling down his hood to reveal a bright red cap. He was Red, the legendary trainer the children were just discussing. 10 years had passed since he became such a hero, and he was still famous, even more so in Pallet Town, where he was born and raised.

"Red? Is that you?" Asked an aging man, who immediately stood up from his computer.

Red nodded, "Nice to meet you again, Professor Oak,"

He handed the Professor a small red device.

"I've seen and caught all the wild Pokémon in Sinnoh, I thought you might be interested,"

"So that's where you've been?" Oak laughed, "Must have been easy for a legendary trainer such as yourself,"

Red sighed, "You know, Professor, I'm not that special. There are kids out there every day, collecting, battling, entering those contests. They're the real heroes,"

"I suppose you're right, Red." Oak smiled, "Now, let's discuss Sinnoh. How's Rowan doing?"

Red and Oak both sat down at a table and began to chat casually about the latest adventure.

* * *

"So this is Johto…"

A 21 year old woman made her way down the steps of a luxurious ferry and onto a sandy beach, where she was instantly greeted by a slightly older pink haired woman.

"May! You made it!" She cheered.

"So you're Whitney, right? The Normal-type Gym Leader of Johto?"

"Yeah! We have, like, so much in common!"

"We both use the same type of Pokémon in our Gyms,"

"That's right!" yelled Whitney, making May cringe slightly.

"Well anyway, my dad, Norman, said it would be a good idea to come train with you and swap techniques. Where's your Gym?"

"Huh? You want to go to the gym? May, that's all the way in Goldenrod!"

"… 'All the way'? It isn't in this city?"

"Nope! It's a long walk. It took me a pretty long time to get here, but the people at MooMoo Farm gave me some milk!"

Whitney held some milk out to May, who reluctantly took it.

"So let's go then," May hastily replied.

Whitney gawped at the prospect, "All the way back to Goldenrod!? Are you serious!?"

"Yeah. You can show me your battle skills on the way there,"

Whitney was hesitant, but nodded.

"Can we at least check out the café here in Olivine before we set off?" She asked.

"Sure, I am pretty hungry after that boat trip,"

The two walked along the sandy beach and reached a little building with a striped umbrella standing out front, shading a table which a family sat at whilst enjoying the warmth of the sun. Whitney pushed open the door, and then she flashed a smile to the owner behind the counter. She stepped over to order some cold drinks whilst May found herself a seat. Across from her was a younger man, about 19, who looked down at a golden cap which lay next to a cooling mug of coffee. May recognized him; Gold, Johto's answer to the legendary Red.

"Hey… Aren't you Gold?" May asked, not yelling but making her voice loud enough for him to hear.

He looked up at her, showing a morose expression, "Yeah, that's me, what is it?"

May was hesitant to take it further, but she felt she had too, "No one has heard from you in months. People thought you went into solitude to continue your training,"

Gold smiled, "So I can be strong enough to beat Red?"

May was taken aback, "No, just so you can refine your skills, you're the greatest trainer in Johto, after all,"

"And Johto wants to be bigger and better than Kanto. They want me to take down Red to become the greatest trainer in the world,"

May was confused. She had heard of the conflicts between Kanto and Johto, but being from Hoenn, a region separated from all others, she was new to the concept. Before she could comment on this, Whitney brought the drinks to the table, and faced Gold.

"Hey! You're that kid from 7 years ago! The one who went on to take down those Team Rocket meanies!"

Gold sighed and looked down at his cap once again, "Yeah, that's me…"

"I, like, had no idea that you'd become such a legend when I went against you that one time!" Whitney paused for a moment as she suddenly got an idea, "I know! Let's have a rematch, for nostalgia!"

Gold looked up, his morose expression changed to a look of confusion, or even horror, "A battle?"

May interrupted, "Erm, Whitney, are you sure? I mean, he's a legend afterall…"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to see my fightin' skills, right? So Gold, how about it?"

"I guess I have no choice…"

The two left the café, leaving May to pick up their drinks and pay the owner.


End file.
